User blog:Gamerz1436/Fan Art Contest, if you win, you will receive 30 Jailbreak Vault Safes+More
Any graphic artists out there that want to win 30 Jailbreak Vault Safes + more? All you need to do is win my little contest, make me some Roblox fan art using my Roblox Character. Winner takes all, no second-place prizes! ' ' Contest Criteria If you consider competing in my little contest, I would highly recommend you read this whole entire blog, winner gets 30 Jailbreak Vault safes that’s worth 900K Jailbreak cash, that’s some big money! *Contenders can do whatever it takes to give me some quality fan art, renders, drawings, and even some graphical tweaks to my Roblox character, I will accept. *Contenders have 1 week max, starting now, to make me some fan art, not accepting fan art past Monday 27th *I’m going to pick fan art, that is high quality, drawn well, and you put lots of time and effort into making me some fan art. *I would highly recommend using a touch screen device with a stylus, if you plan on drawing from scratch *Use this Roblox character as a guide when making fan art, you must use it, otherwise I wouldn’t accept it. *You can make my Roblox character do whatever you want, such as hold a Jailbreak weapon, etc., as long as it meets the criteria. Fan Art Examples Contest Rules #Fan Art must contain all the accessories that I’m currently wearing on my Roblox character. Failure to do so would lead to disqualification of your Fan Art, and you are ineligible to win the prize. #Only 1 submission is allowed from each individual. #Only graphically designed Fan Art would be accepted. NO PAPER DRAWINGS, the only exception would be if the colors are vibrant, well drawn, and there is a good amount of light captured on the art. #Art must not contain the lower part of my Roblox avatar, only the shoulders, upper torso, head, and all the accessories I am currently wearing must show up. #You cannot steal Fan Art from someone else, if I catch you stealing, you will be disqualified. #My Roblox character’s head must be centered, top to bottom, left to right, to the human eye, humans aren’t perfect but if I see any alignment imperfections, you will have to consider revising your final product. #Background must be appropriate, any inappropriate art that gets submitted will immediately get disqualified, no exceptions. #No Bacon hair or bacon in general is allowed in the art. #Don’t imperfect my hat, holiday crown, and my golden crown, the accessories should look like almost identical, or better compared to the Roblox version. Those are the only accessories that should appear on my Fan Art. #Failure to abide by the rules will most likely lead to a disqualification. Submission Process Once you’re finished with the final product, open discord, hop on the Jailbreak Wikia Discord server and find me (Gamerz1436#4156). Make sure you fill out the following and submit *Your Fandom Username *Your Roblox Username *Editing Software(s) / Editing Tools you used. Photoshop, Blender, Paint.net, etc. Filling out is optional however, filling this out will boost your chances of winning because now I know exactly how someone made the Fan Art. *If you don’t have a discord account, feel free to fill and post your Fan Art, in the comment section for this blog; however I prefer submissions on Discord. Prizes Here are the prizes available for wining my Fan Art contest *30 Jailbreak Vault Safes *A shout-out from me personally *Your Fan Art will appear on my Fandom profile picture, Discord profile picture, and Twitter profile picture If you have any question or concerns, please feel free to let me know down at the comments section. Also you can post Fan Art there as well if you want to get entered into the contest that way. I will make a blog post next week announcing the winner of the Fan Art challenge. Category:Blog posts